


Grounded

by ruby_tucker



Category: Renegades - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Post - Supernova, osby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruby_tucker/pseuds/ruby_tucker
Summary: Ruby gets grounded for getting drunk at a party. The rest of the team is going to the mall. Well maybe not the whole team...
Relationships: Oscar Silva | Smokescreen/Ruby Tucker | Red Assassin
Kudos: 9





	Grounded

**Author's Note:**

> This is just some Osby i wrote a few days ago. Go check out my tumblr: ruby-tucker. Hope you enjoy the fic!

Ruby could hardly remember why she was grounded. At the time, it had seemed like a totally normal thing to do. Turns out, drinking a little alcohol at a party was not normal for her mother. 

Maybe the reason she couldn’t remember was the alcohol kicking in. She would never know. 

Danna had been hosting a party. Her parents were one of the few in Gatlon who had a home. They had left on a trip for the south, and Danna had taken full advantage of the opportunity. 

It had been more than just the team and Narcissa. People had spread the word, and Danna’s party and gotten crazy a little too fast. She didn’t remember much, but she did remember taking a little alcohol and making out with Oscar afterward. Now that she thought about it, there might have been more than a little alcohol. Adrian was the only one who stayed sober. 

She had tried to sneak into the apartment after her mom and dad had been asleep, but there had been no luck. During the supernova, her dad had acquired powers of motion-detecting, which ultimately made sneaking around a lot harder. When they had caught her, she tried to play it off, but that was pretty hard to do drunk. She was grounded for two weeks. Which wasn’t all that bad in hindsight, but still. 

Now, the team was going to the crappy old mall, and she couldn’t go. So much for Danna’s fantastic party. 

She sighed and turned up her music. Jade and Sterling always hated when she did this, but if she was home all the time, then she had to at least have some good music playing. The song was pretty old, but good none the less. Ruby couldn’t recall the name, but it was old. Not that she was complaining, the style of music now was terrible. It had no rhythm in her mind. 

Ruby had to remind herself that she wasn’t even in a quarantine. Poor Max had spent his whole life in quarantine and was just now getting to do things. She couldn’t even begin to imagine what it would be like if she had to live alone for ten years. 

Out of nowhere, she heard a pounding. She opened the door, but no one was there. Jade and Sterling were out “training” and her dad was in the living room with the TV blasting. Her poor grandma had fallen asleep, but if her dad kept the volume up, she might wake up soon. 

She looked around, but there was no one around. That was until she looked to her window. Oscar was perched on the window sill. Why was Oscar on her window sill? 

Opening the window, Oscar climbed inside. “I was starting to think you’d never let me in,” he shook his head. 

“Why are you here?” she asked with dismay. Then she smiled. Having Oscar here was the best thing that had happened since she got grounded. 

“If you think that I’m not going to let you have any fun while you’re grounded, you are most certainly wrong. I also brought snacks.” 

Her grin was getting wider by the second. “Okay. We can watch a movie if you want,” suddenly, she was dying to be kissed, “Or we can do something else.” 

They were both grinning now. “Something else sounds fun,” Oscar grinned, before leaning in to kiss her. 

Kissing Oscar had become something that was common to her now. Even though it was common, it would still remain as amazing as the first time every time it happened. Her hands found their way around Oscar’s neck, and she pulled him closer. He moaned in response. 

Oscar’s circled Ruby’s waist, and they separated for a moment, only to get a breath. Before Ruby could really process what was happening, they were kissing again. 

They stumbled through the room and collapsed on Ruby’s bed. Oscar kissed her harder, which resulted in a moan from her. They were so occupied that they didn’t hear the bedroom door open. 

“What the heck is going on here?” Sterling’s familiar voice asked. They pulled away quickly, but it was too late. Jade entered the room and gawked at them. 

“Can you guys keep a secret?” Ruby asked her brothers. 

Jade was about to nod, but Sterling intervened. “What’s in it for us?” he asked. 

Ruby pretended to consider the question. “Hmmm. When you two get girlfriends I’ll let them sneak in, and won’t tell Mom.” 

Sterling stuck his tongue out at her. “Fine, we’ll let him stay, but you two can’t kiss or be disgusting.” 

Jade piped in, “And we know he brought food. He always does, so you have to share some.” 

She stuck her hand out for Sterling to shake. “Deal.”

They ended up all watching a movie on Ruby’s laptop. The snacks got divided equally, but the twins got the smoothies Oscar had initially bought for the two them. At some point during the movie, Ruby looked at Oscar and smiled. He smiled back.


End file.
